Rabenwinter
by Cissylein
Summary: Die zufällige Begegnung mit einem ehemaligen Schüler endet für Snape völlig unerwartet. [SSx?, Slash] Chapter 2!
1. Erster Flügelschlag

Da hat die Cissy noch nicht mal ihre andere Slashstory beendet, schon kommt sie mit einer neuen. Ich weiß gerade nicht, was schlimmer ist.

Abgesehen davon, sollte das mal wieder nur eine One-shot werden. Genauso hat´s mit Occlumency ja auch angefangen. Allerdings kann ich überhaupt nicht sagen, wie viel Kapitel das hier werden, so viel glaub ich nicht! Hängt im Prinzip ganz von eurem Feedback und meinen Ideen ab. ;)

Mir fiel die Geschichte ein als ich ganz romantisch im Schnee entlanggewatschelt bin, da sich jetzt aber der Frühling mit Pauken und Trompeten bemerkbar macht, dacht ich mir, sei es höchste Eisenbahn die Fic mal rauszubringen.

Zum Pairing: Ehrlich gesagt, hab ich an dieses Pairing nie so wirklich einen Gedanken verschwendet, bzw. ich fand es nicht sonderlich prickelnd. Wieso es dann ausgerechnet die beiden geworden sind, kann ich nicht genau sagen, aber ich hatte von Anfang an die beiden vor Augen und fand es alles andere als unprickelnd. Was aber sicher auch am Alter des zweiten Protagonisten liegt, will ja jetzt nicht hier schon zuviel verraten, gnihihi.

Also dann mal viel Spaß mit dem neuen Werk. #lol# Spielt übrigens nach dem Krieg.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Rabenwinter**

-1-

Nur die Raben - die krächzend im Schnee hüpften und schimpfend mit den Flügeln schlugen, als er an ihnen vorbeiging - waren dunkler als seine schwarze Gestalt, die sich auffallend von der weißen Landschaft abhob. Das Weiß war so blendend, dass er die Augen unbewusst ein wenig zusammengekniffen hatte. Der Schnee unter seinen Füßen knirschte.

Automatisch hatte er mit seiner rabenschwarzen Kleidung und seinen ebenso schwarzen Haaren die Blicke der Leute auf sich gezogen, doch umso mehr er sich der Nokturngasse näherte, umso ähnlicher wurden ihm die finsteren Gestalten, und seine düstere Erscheinung weniger Aufsicht erregend.

Trotz des ungewohnt regen Treibens an diesem Ort, hatte sich auf Grund des starken und beständigen Schneefalls eine dicke Eisschicht auf dem Boden gebildet.

Severus Snape musterte die Menschen um sich herum nur flüchtig, als sein Blick bei einem jungen Mann hängen blieb. Dessen Haar war weißblond, er hatte den Kragen seines grausilbernen Ledermantels hochgeklappt und den Kopf tief zwischen die Schultern gezogen; wackelte mit dem Bein, die Stiefelhacke gegen die Wand an der er lehnte gestemmt, und hatte die Hände tief in seinen Manteltaschen vergraben.

Auch wenn er erwachsen geworden war, Snape erkannte ihn sofort. Langsam ging er auf ihn zu, blieb dann vor ihm stehen und blickte in das verwunderte Gesicht. Wangen und Nase seines Gegenübers waren vor Kälte gerötet, was ihm allerdings eine gesunde Frische verlieh und sein sonst so blasses Gesicht lebendig strahlen ließ. Er war nicht nur älter, sondern auch hübscher geworden, Snape wagte es sogar zu denken _schön_.

„Professor Snape", sagte der junge Mann erstaunt und lächelte zu dessen Verwunderung dann.

„Draco", entgegnete Snape und lächelte ebenfalls sacht, während er seinen ehemaligen Schüler neugierig betrachtete. „Aber ...bitte, lass meinetwegen das Professor, ich bin nicht mehr dein Lehrer. Warum stehst du hier in der Kälte?"

Draco Malfoy zögerte und lachte geheimnisvoll. „Ich … bin geschäftlich hier." Dann winkte er ab. „Aber Sie haben Recht, es ist zu kalt um in der Gegend herum zu stehen. Lassen Sie uns irgendwo hingehen wo es wärmer ist."

- # -

Draco stampfte mit den Füßen auf, um den Schnee der sich an seinen Schuhspitzen festgesetzt hatte abzuschütteln und deutete dann auf einen spärlich beleuchteten Tisch in einer Ecke der Taverne „Zur kreischenden Banshee". Sie ließen sich, einander gegenüber, auf den rustikalen Holzbänken nieder und Draco wickelte sich seinen Schal, der vor seinem Mantelkragen verborgen gewesen war, vom Hals und legte ihn neben sich auf den Tisch.

„Du trägst ihn immer noch?", fragte Snape und deutete mit dem Kopf auf das grün-silbern gestreifte Kleidungsstück, nachdem Draco ihn fragend angesehen hatte.

„Ja", sagte der junge Malfoy dann und lächelte flüchtig, aber beinahe liebevoll, wie in Gedanken versunken. „Sie sind doch noch immer Lehrer in Hogwarts, oder?", fragte er dann neugierig.

Snape nickte.

„Und?", bohrte er amüsiert weiter, als sei er erpicht darauf Geschichten aus seiner alten Schule zu hören. „Wie sind die jetzigen Schüler so?"

Snape zuckte gelangweilt die Schultern. „Lauter Tunichtgute und Taugenichtse. Im Laufe der Jahre gewöhnt man sich daran."

Draco grinste zufrieden. „Ich muss zugeben: es gab Momente da habe selbst ich Sie gehasst."

„Tatsächlich", sagte Snape unbeeindruckt.

„Ja", lachte Draco. „Doch haben Sie nie eine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, Harry das Leben zur Hölle zu machen, und dafür wiederum habe ich Sie geliebt!" Er hielt inne. „Verzeihen sie!"

„Nichts für ungut", sagte Snape.

„Sie wissen wie ich das gemeint habe!"

„Natürlich."

„Normalerweise ist man es ja auch nicht gewöhnt mit seinem Lehrer über so etwas zu reden."

„Ehemaliger Lehrer. Von daher." Das kaum sichtbare Schmunzeln, das um Snapes Mundwinkel lag, hatte sich die ganze Zeit über nicht verändert.

In der Regel war er nicht der Mensch, der alte Kamellen aufzureißen pflegte, doch er konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihm das Gespräch mit Draco durchaus erfrischte. Vielleicht auch deswegen weil Draco seit langem der Einzige war, mit dem er solche Gespräche führte. Nur Lucius Malfoy kam noch in Frage, hatte er seine eigene Schulzeit doch mit ihm verbracht, doch wenn sie sich heute trafen, handelte es sich in ihren Konversationen um wichtige, ernstere und bei weitem anstrengendere Themen. Von solch belanglosen, leichten Dingen hatten sie seit Jahren nicht mehr gesprochen.

„Wissen Sie, was mich schon immer interessiert hat, Sir?", fragte Draco und fuhr, als Snape seine Augenbraue gehoben hatte fort: „Weshalb sind gerade Sie Lehrer geworden?"

Der Gefragte runzelte die Stirn und Draco konnte nicht ganz ausmachen, ob es eine nachdenkliche oder genervte Reaktion war.

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen", antwortete Snape dann.

Der Malfoy gab ein enttäuschtes Geräusch von sich. „Wissen Sie es selber nicht genau, oder wollen Sie es nur nicht sagen."

„Von beidem etwas."

Draco nickte und für einen Moment schien er sich unschlüssig zu sein. „Aber haben Sie es jemals bereut?", fragte er dann doch. „Lehrer geworden zu sein, meine ich."

Snape lächelte nur nichts sagend und senkte seine Augenlider.

„Okay, okay", lachte Draco, „ich hör schon auf, tut mir leid." Er grinste und betrachtete den schwarzhaarigen Mann rätselnd.

Snape seinerseits wurde nun ernst. „Bevor du mir weiter Löcher in den Bauch fragst", sagte er leicht gequält, „Es gibt auch etwas was _mich_ jetzt interessiert." Er blickte auf. „Was tust du hier? Wäre die Nokturngasse nicht ohnehin schon eine zwielichtige Gegend, würde ich fragen: Was tust du an einem so zwielichtigen Ort?"

In Draco schien plötzlich eine Veränderung stattzufinden. Die Heiterkeit, in der er die ganze Zeit gesprochen hatte, war wie weggeblasen. „Was glauben Sie denn?", fragte er mit einem seltsam steifen Lächeln.

Snape atmete angestrengt durch. „Ich kann – oder vielleicht will ich es mir auch gar nicht vorstellen. Auch wenn ich selten hier bin, so weiß ich trotzdem, dass es in der Nokturngasse nichts gibt was man tun kann, zumindest nichts, was jemand tun würde der Anstand besitzt."

„Anstand, ja? Aha." Draco verzog beeindruckt die Lippen. „Dann ist das Quälen und Töten unschuldiger Menschen also etwas, dass Sie als Anstand bezeichnen würden?"

Snape sah ihn etwas perplex an. „Wie bitte?"

Draco knirschte mit den Zähnen, schien sich aber rasch wieder zu beruhigen und sah ihm in die Augen, wieder mit diesem undeutbaren Lächeln. „Ich verkaufe meinen Körper an Menschen die genug Geld haben ihn zu bezahlen", sagte er dann wie auswendig gelernt, als hätte Snape ihn danach gefragt in welcher Reihenfolge er die Zutaten eines gewissen Trankes kombinieren solle. „Nennen Sie es wie Sie wollen. Mit Anstand hat das sicher nichts zu tun, aber dann besitzt mein Vater ebenso wenig Anstand wie ich, für das was er vor und während des Krieges getan hat!"

Snape starrte ihn unbeholfen an. Es lag nicht nur Bestürzung, sondern vor allem auch Überraschung auf seinem Gesicht. Bevor er irgendetwas erwidern konnte, von dem er noch nicht einmal wusste was es sein sollte, kam der Wirt der Schenke und rettete ihn aus seinem beklommenen Schweigen. Wortlos stellte der Wirt zwei Krüge auf den Tisch, ohne dass einer von ihnen beiden etwas bestellt hatte, und ließ sie genauso wortlos wieder allein. Wie es den Anschein machte, schien dies schon eine Art Ritual zu sein, er selber also nicht der erste, mit dem Draco hier saß.

„Grog?", fragte Snape, als ihm der würzig süße Geruch in die Nase stieg.

„Vielleicht etwas früh", war Dracos Antwort, „aber wenigstens ist es heiß." Er zuckte die Schultern und nahm einen Schluck.

Auch Snape zog den Becher zu sich, schloss allerdings nur Wärme suchend die Hände darum. Dann richtete er seinen Blick wieder konzentriert auf Draco.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, warum du mit so etwas scherzen solltest, also muss ich annehmen, dass das eben ernst gemeint war."

„Es war ernst gemeint", bestätigte Draco.

Für eine Weile schwiegen sie. Draco blickte seinen ehemaligen Professor neugierig an, doch der starrte vollkommen regungslos in seinen Becher und schien diese Information erst verarbeiten zu müssen.

„Warum tust du das?", nahm er das Gespräch dann wieder auf, als hätten sie es nie unterbrochen. „Du stammst aus einer wohlhabenden Familie. Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass du nicht das Recht hast einen Beruf zu erlernen und selber Geld zu verdienen, doch aber unter keinen Umständen auf diese Art und Weise!"

„Ich will das Geld dieser Familie nicht", sagte Draco bestimmt. „Sie wissen sicher, dass ich den Kontakt zu meinem Vater abgebrochen habe, es wäre jämmerlich würde ich trotzdem von seinem Geld profitieren, finden Sie nicht?"

Snape seufzte. „Du ziehst die Sache also wirklich durch! Er erzählte mir davon, ich hatte gehofft es wäre nur eine Androhung."

„Zumindest in dieser Beziehung müssten Sie mich kennen, Sir. Wenn ich mich zu etwas entschlossen habe, dann halte ich auch Wort!"

„Dein Vater … leidet darunter."

Draco verzog zweifelnd das Gesicht. „Hat er das gesagt?"

„Nicht direkt", druckste Snape herum, „aber-"

Doch Draco unterbrach ihm mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben. „Na also. Er schert sich einen Dreck darum. Das einzige was Schaden erlitten hat ist sein Stolz. Sie können sich ja vorstellen wie schlecht er dasteht wenn sich die Leute nach seinem Sohn erkundigen, und er ihnen irgendwie verständlich machen muss, dass er schlichtweg das Weite gesucht hat. Das passt nicht in das perfekte Familienbild. _Ich_ passe nicht in das perfekte Familienbild. Eine perfekte Familie..." Er lachte bitter. „Als ob wir das je waren", sagte er und nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Grog.

Snape lehnte sich zurück und kniff die Augen nachdenklich ein Stück zusammen. „Weshalb bist du so wütend auf ihn?"

„Abgesehen davon, dass er mir nie ein guter Vater gewesen ist? Lassen Sie mich nachdenken." Draco setzte einen gespielt nachdenklichen Blick auf. „Sie fragen mich warum ich nichts Vernünftiges tue. Dann frage ich Sie was bitte das sein sollte? Ich hätte wie Harry Auror werden können. Mein Vater allerdings hat versucht das aus mir zu machen, was ein Auror in Theorie wie Praxis als so genannten _Feind_ bezeichnet." Er legte den Kopf schief. „Verstehen Sie, das ist etwas kompliziert, wenn man sein Dasein als das fristet, was Auroren bekämpfen. Ich hätte etwas mit meinem Leben anfangen können. Und was tute ich stattdessen!"

„Noch vor ein paar Jahren warst du sehr erpicht darauf, das zu werden was Auroren als Feind bezeichnen. Oder nennen wir die Sache beim Namen: ein Todesser. Du konntest es gar nicht abwarten!"

„Ich war ein Kind! Als mein Vater hatte er die Aufgabe mich davon abzuhalten. Er hätte wissen müssen was das Richtige für seinen Sohn ist."

„Draco", seufzte Snape und lächelte bitter, „er wusste nicht einmal was das richtige für ihn selber ist, wie soll er es dir dann zeigen? Er hat dir nie schaden wollen. Er wollte das Beste für dich, auch wenn das in dem Fall bedauerlicherweise das Falsche war."

Draco spielte am Griff seines Bechers herum und nickte. „Genau das ist der Punkt."

„Wenn man es genau betrachtet", fuhr Snape fort, „so hat er das getan was Väter zu tun gedenken, nämlich ihren Söhnen das beizubringen, was sie selber am besten können. Er war blind."

„_Er war blind!_ Gilt das jetzt als Entschuldigung?" Er lehnte sich seinem ehemaligen Lehrer entgegen. „Sie haben es doch auch geschafft! Sie haben die Todesser verlassen, als Sie gemerkt haben, dass es das Falsche war. Sie sind die Risiken eingegangen und haben sogar den Kontakt zu meiner Familie aufrechterhalten! Obwohl Sie wussten, welche Gefahr das für Sie darstellt!"

Snape schwieg.

„Sie sind so viel stärker als mein Vater", nickte Draco als ob er sich selber zustimmte und lehnte sich wieder zurück. „Auch wenn er Ihnen immer wieder das Gefühl gegeben haben sollte, dem sei nicht so."

„Wenn deine Eltern nicht gewesen wären, dann hätte ich diese Einsicht vielleicht nie gehabt. Abgesehen davon trugen sie die Verantwortung für dich, während ich nur für mich selbst verantwortlich war. Es war durch dich ganz einfach schwieriger."

„Geben Sie gerade _mir_ die Schuld?", fragte Draco in einer Art grimmiger Belustigung.

Snape machte den Ansatz eines genervten Seufzens. „Natürlich nicht", sagte er gedehnt.

„Ach Sir, was verteidigen Sie ihn denn, Sie sind doch meiner Meinung, Sie haben jahrelang auf ihn eingeredet, also was soll das?"

Snape antwortete nichts. Erst jetzt nahm er einen Schluck seines Grogs, der mittlerweile lauwarm war. „Nichts desto trotz", sagte er dann. „Du hörst dich an wie ein Mann der sein halbes Leben schon hinter sich hat. Du bist jetzt gerade mal … zweiundzwanzig?"

„Dreiundzwanzig."

„Dreiundzwanzig. Du kannst doch noch soviel anfangen, Junge."

„Zum Beispiel?"

Snape knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Was weiß ich. Gründe eine Familie, such dir eine ordentlichen Arbeit, nicht das hier … . Wirf dein Leben nicht weg. Du machst deinem Vater nichts als Vorwürfe, und lässt dich vollständig gehen, anstatt ihm zu beweisen, dass du es zu etwas bringen kannst. Das ist ungerecht, findest du nicht?"

„Und wie stellen Sie sich das vor? Soll ich zur Aurorenakademie gehen und sagen ,Oh, beachten Sie das Todessersymbol auf meinem Arm einfach nicht´?"

„Es gibt noch andere Berufe als Auroren!"

„Lehrer?", fragte Draco grinsend.

Snape schnaufte genervt und ließ sich zurücksinken. „Zum Beispiel", sagte er dann hohl, des Diskutierens müde.

„Und eine Familie gründen?", wiederholte Draco leise und blickte in seinen Grog. „Damit die so wird wie meine eigene?"

„Um es besser zu machen."

„Dazu braucht man wohl die Fähigkeit zu lieben. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich sie gelernt habe."

Snape seufzte. „Deine Eltern haben viele Fehler gemacht. Aber du übertreibst und tust ihnen unrecht. Geliebt haben sie dich immer."

Draco hüllte sich in zorniges Schweigen.

„Du redest und verhältst dich wie ein trotziges Kind", sagte der Zaubertränkemeister träge. „Ich dachte du seiest erwachsen geworden." Er merkte, dass sie an einem Punkt angekommen waren, an dem es sinnlos war die Diskussion fortzusetzen.

Minutenlang schwiegen sie sich einfach nur an. Snape ließ seinen Blick durch die düstere Taverne gleiten bis er wieder bei Draco angelangt war. Das Gesicht des jungen Mannes war schmaler und kantiger, somit dem seines Vaters ähnlicher geworden. „Wissen deine Eltern davon?", fragte er und unterbrach somit die unangenehme Stille zwischen ihnen.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Ich habe es ihnen zumindest nicht erzählt. Hat Lucius denn was erwähnt?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

„Sicher weiß er es nicht. Ich glaube dann würde er mir sein Geld nicht mehr geben wollen. Und wenn, dann hätte er es schon längst erfahren, dank der Leute die er so kennt."

Snape kniff die Augen leicht zusammen. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Was glauben Sie denn wer zu meinen Stammkunden gehört? Ein recht amüsantes Bild. Mein Vater verkehrt sicher immer noch mit Leuten, die sich hier regelmäßig blicken lassen. Geizige Leute wie er, ich allerdings bin ihnen nie zu teuer." Er lachte.

„Das ist erbärmlich", sagte Snape bestimmt.

„Doch ich finde Hurerei ist anständiger als Mord, oder nicht? Ich schade Menschen ja nicht damit, im Gegenteil." Draco stellte seinen Grogbecher lautstark auf den Tisch. „Das ist diese typische Pseudomoral der Menschen. Jemand verdient sein Geld mit seinem Körper und schon schlagen sie sich entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund. Das ziemt sich nicht! Von einem Absturz ist dann die Rede. Und wie bemitleidenswert das doch ist. Und wie es dazu kommen konnte! Diese Frage könnte man in meinem Fall meinem Vater stellen." Auf den zweifelnden Blick des Professors hin, legte er den Kopf schief „Kommen Sie, Sir, Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass zum Sex keine Liebe nötig ist, und das ist auch gut so, denn sonst hätte ich gar keinen!"

Snape zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Um noch einmal auf die Frage des Anstands zurückzukommen…"

Doch Draco winkte ab. „Es hat keinen Zweck. Sie und ich sind wohl auch nicht gerade in der Position in der man von Anstand sprechen könnte."

„Im Gegenteil", sagte Snape. „Allein zu der Erkenntnis zu kommen, dass es falsch ist in Voldemorts Namen zu kämpfen, ist sehr stark. Und zeugt von sehr viel Anstand. Also mach etwas daraus. Sonst war es umsonst."

Wieder verfeilen sie in Schweigen.

„Wie viel nimmst du für eine Nacht?", fragte Snape dann plötzlich.

Draco blickte ihn erst fassungslos an. Er schien zu warten, dass der schwarzhaarige Mann die Frage als einem Scherz entpuppen würde, als dies allerdings nicht erfolgte, lachte er auf. „Das meinen sie jetzt nicht ernst oder?"

Snape lehnte sich nach vorn und stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf der Tischplatte ab. „Wie-viel?"

„Das … kommt ganz darauf an …", murmelte Draco und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf, als Snape in seiner Manteltasche kramte und eine Hand voll Galleonen auf den Tisch legte.

Draco pfiff beeindruckt durch die Zähne. „Das ist sogar mehr als ich verlangen würde. Sie scheinen es wirklich sehr nötig zu haben."

Snape riss den Kopf nach oben und sah in erschrocken an, als der das Missverständnis bemerkte. „Ich", begann er und legte dann ärgerlich die Stirn in Falten um seine Scham zu verbergen. „Du hast mich missverstanden! Nimm das Geld und geh nach Hause oder wo auch immer du derzeit wohnst."

„Hier!"

„Hier? In … in diesem Loch?"

„Jetzt werden Sie mal nicht beleidigend", grinste Draco. „Ich habe das beste Zimmer. Ich zeig es Ihnen gern. Sie müssen nur mit herauf kommen."

„Äh", begann Snape mit gehobenen Augenbrauen und räusperte sich. „Danke, nein." Er deutete mit dem Kopf auf das Geld. „Dann kannst du dir diese Nacht einen Freier sparen."

„Freier?" Dracos Grinsen wurde breiter. Snape stellte mit Schrecken fest, dass er seinem Vater dabei extrem ähnelte, sollte man das Privileg haben diesen Gesichtsausdruck bei Lucius zu erhaschen. „Wie kommen Sie denn darauf, dass es Männer sind?", fuhr der junge Malfoy fort.

Snape fühlte sich immer unbehaglicher. Er schürzte leicht entnervt die Lippen und suchte krampfhaft nach einer glaubwürdigen Antwort.

„Wie dem auch sei", winkte Draco ab. „Ich kann das Geld nicht annehmen."

„Wieso nicht?", fragte Snape, sichtlich darüber erleichtert, dass ihm die Antwort erspart blieb. „Wenn du schon nicht das Geld deiner Familie nimmst, dann wenigstens dieses."

„Es widerstrebt mir … Geld anzunehmen, ohne mich dafür … zu revanchieren."

„Revanchieren", wiederholte Snape, presste die Lippen zusammen und hob die Hand als Draco weiterreden wollte. „Sag nichts, ich kann mir vorstellen was das bei dir bedeutet." Den Becher Grog, mit dem er die ganze Zeit über sparsam verfahren war, trank er jetzt in einem Zug leer.

Draco beobachtete ihn schmunzelnd, schob die zwei leeren Becher beiseite und stütze sich, ihm entgegengelehnt, mit den Ellenbogen auf den Tisch. „Wovor haben Sie Angst? Wir müssen ja auch nicht gleich das ganze Programm durchziehen."

„Ganze Programm", wiederholte Snape wieder und rieb sich murmelnd die Nasenwurzel. „Was tu ich hier eigentlich?"

Draco war inzwischen aufgestanden und lachte. Er kam um den Tisch herum, legte eine Hand auf seinen Slytherinschal und beugte sich zu Snape hinunter. Den schlanken Hals streckend redete er leise in Snapes Ohr. „Wir können es langsam angehen lassen, Professor. Fellatio … zum Beispiel … gehört zu meinen Spezialitäten."

Snape atmete tief aus. Er musste zugeben, dass ihn das, was sich hinter diesem Wort verbarg, und die Art und Weise wie Draco es aussprach, erregten. Noch bevor er irgendeine Art von Widerstand leisten konnte, hatte sich Draco bereits wieder aufgerichtet, das eine Ende seines Schals gepackt und entfernte sich langsam von ihrem Tisch, wie es jemand tat, der darauf wartete, dass der andere ihm folgen würde.

Snape allerdings umschloss das andere Ende von Dracos Schal und zwang den jungen Mann, der sich auch sofort umdrehte, zum Stehen bleiben.

„Draco", sagte er leise und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

Draco wickelte seinen Schal ein paar Mal um seine Hand und schenkte dem Professor ein laszives Lächeln. Snape konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, dass nicht jeder diesem Lächeln widerstehen konnte. Der Malfoy hatte gelernt mit seinen Reizen umzugehen, und zog just in diesem Moment auffordernd an dem Schal, der nun straff gespannt zwischen ihnen lag.

Snape warf ihm einen langen Blick zu. Und erhob sich langsam. Draco wickelte den Schal auf seiner Hand weiter auf, zog den Zaubertranklehrer somit näher zu sich, drehte sich um und ging langsam voraus. Snape folgte ihm, ohne das andere Ende des gestreiften Schals loszulassen. Er war so dicht hinter seinem alten Schüler, dass sich ihre Hände fast berührten. Die Holzdielen knarrten unter ihren schweren Stiefeln, als sie die Treppe zum Flur über der Schenke emporstiegen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

… to be continued?


	2. Zweiter Flügelschlag

Merlin, ich hab vor nem halben Jahr geupdated, und noch immer schreit ihr dass es weitergehen soll. Das ist einfach nur fantastisch! Einen riesen Dank, einen Haufen Küsse und viel Knuddler an euch: **_Anna&Coram_****_, Adelaide, Lyrikerin, Cygna, Cyberrat, Kasseopeia, TheSnitch, Maxine, moi, shijana, blub, Edjen, angelus azrael, DarkStrike, Malina, eiskugel, Dein Fan, Raphaela-San, Tash, skateZ, KleenesKnuddelmuff, blub in tha house, Marry me, dein Knabberhäschen, Steffi, mir doch egal, Zero-A.C., Wintersoul, weltherscherchen_**

Einen extra Dank an Wintersoul, die mit ihrem zweiten Review mein so schon vorhandenes schlechtes Gewissen so was von verschlimmert hat, dass ich mich in der selben Nacht noch an das Kapitel gesetzt habe. Obwohl sie ja nicht die einzige ist, die schon zweimal gereviewt hat #lol# Ihr seid toll.

Ihr seid bestimmt eh schon grummelig mit mir, und jetzt werdet ihr es vielleicht noch mehr #duckt sich# Mit diesem zweiten Kapitel wäre der OneShot, der es ja eigentlich mal sein sollte beendet. #hust# Ich bin mir noch immer etwas unschlüssig, ob ich weiterschreiben soll oder nicht. Was sagt ihr? #g# Ein paar Ideen wären da schon, aber ihr kennt mich ja, und dann müsst ihr euch drauf einstellen dass weitere Updates zu dieser Geschichte etwas dauern könnten.

Finde den Abschluss hier eigentlich sehr rund, auch wenn man natürlich mehr draus machen könnte. Schreit ihr nach _mehr _werd ich dem sicher Folge leisten, aber vielleicht wollt ihr ja auch gar nicht mehr :D Falls doch, bitte ich trotzdem für etwas Geduld. Bei mir kann man nie wissen. #hust#

Und woran es lag, dass ich bis zu dem Teil hier solange gebraucht hab? Ich glaub es liegt daran, dass ich was Lemon betrifft zur Zeit wohl etwas Schreib-impotent bin #lol# Ich hoffe das merkt man nicht, hab mir Mühe gegeben.

Bleibt also nur zu sagen: viel Spaß #lol# Immer die eure, immer die Cissy :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Rabenwinter**

-2-

Wohlige Wärme schlug ihm entgegen als sie das Zimmer betraten. Das Kaminfeuer knisterte gemütlich vor sich hin und tauchte Dracos Domizil in eine flackernde Düsternis.

Snape schloss die Tür hinter sich und blieb in der Mitte des Raumes stehen. Der größte Teil der alten Möbelstücke war offensichtlich schon vorher hier gewesen, doch Draco hatte sich viel Mühe gegeben jeden Besucher erkennen zu lassen, dass hier ein Slytherin hauste: Neben dunkelgrünen Vorhängen aus schwerem Samt an Fenster und Bett, überdeckten grüne Teppiche den modrigen Holzboden auf dem Snape gerade stand. Das Zimmer strahlte beinah eine Gemütlichkeit aus, die er nicht erwartet hatte und den Eindruck erweckte, als würde es nicht zum Rest der zwielichtigen Taverne gehören.

„Wollen Sie etwas trinken?", fragte Draco, warf seinen Mantel lässig über eine Stuhllehne und schenkte sich dann eine klare Flüssigkeit in ein bereit stehendes Glas.

„Nein danke", sagte Snape stirnrunzelnd.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm einen Schluck.

„Wir haben doch gerade erst getrunken. Kannst du nur unter Alkoholeinfluss?", fragte der Zaubertränkemeister fast gehässig.

„Ich … habe es mir angewöhnt", war Dracos Antwort.

Snape kam auf ihn zu. „Dann gewöhn es dir ab", sagte er leise, nahm ihm das Glas aus der Hand und stellte es auf den Kaminsims.

Draco schmunzelte. „Wollen Sie nicht Ihren Mantel ausziehen?", fragte er und öffnete bereits die noch restlichen Knöpfe von Snapes schwarzem Umhang. Langsam ging er um ihn herum und zog das das schwere Kleidungsstück von seinen Schultern. Snape ließ ihn schweigend gewähren und beobachtete wie der Blonde den Mantel zu seinem eigenen über die Stuhllehne legte.

„Da wir das geklärt hätten", sagte Draco dann, „wollen Sie sich nicht setzen?"

„Ich stehe lieber."

„Hmm, das macht es schwieriger."

„Macht was schwieriger?", fragte Snape und streckte den Hals.

„Na ja, im Sitzen ist es bequemer. Für Sie zumindest."

„Darf … ich fragen wovon du redest?"

Draco lachte. „Das wissen Sie doch ganz genau."

„Moment, Moment, Draco, ich …" Der Zaubertränkelehrer schüttelte den Kopf. „Woher willst du wissen, dass ich mit einem Mann ins Bett gehen würde?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ganz einfach, ein Mann der nicht mit mir ins Bett gehen würde, wäre gar nicht erst mit nach oben gekommen - nicht nachdem ich so etwas in Ihr Ohr geflüstert habe." Er trat einen Schritt auf Snape zu, sodass er genau vor ihm stand und lehnte sich ihm leicht entgegen. „Soll ich's wiederholen?"

Snape streckte die Hände aus „Warte, eigentlich wollte ich lieber mit dir reden."

„Reden, reden", spottete Draco und rollte mit den Augen, „wir haben doch schon genug geredet. Welch eine Verschwendung, wo man mit Lippen und Zunge doch viel bessere Dinge anstellen kann!"

Als Snape ihn sprachlos anstarrte, setzte er noch einen drauf: Er zog seinen Pullover über den Kopf, warf ihn achtlos in irgendeine Ecke und stand nun mit nacktem Torso vor ihm.

Das Quidditch hatte seinen Körper ansehnlich geformt, sanfte Muskeln zogen sich über Bauch, Brust und Arme; hinzu kam Dracos helle, glatte Haut, so dass sein Oberkörper in der Tat Ähnlichkeit mit dem eines griechischen Jünglings hatte.

Draco hatte seine Daumen lässig am Hosenbund eingehakt und lächelte Snape mit schief gelegtem Kopf an.

Snape fuhr sich hastig mit der Zunge über die Lippen. „Das ein Spiel, nicht wahr? _Wird er standhaft bleiben oder nicht_?"

„Nein, nein", sagte Draco selbstsicher und sein Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen. „Die Frage ist nicht _ob_, sondern _wie lange_." Und dann packte er Snape an der Hand und zog ihn zu sich. Mit der anderen begann er sein schwarzes Hemd aufzuknöpfen und schob ihn währenddessen zu dem grünen Sessel, darauf bedacht, sein Bein möglichst zwischen die von Snape zu schieben.

Draco stellte fest, dass der Zaubertränkemeister eine willkommene Abwechslung für ihn darstellte. Die düstere Aura, die den Professor umgab, mochte Schüler ängstigen, auf einen erwachsenen Menschen allerdings wirkte sie, zumindest ging es ihm so, höchst erotisch. Abgesehen davon war Snape nicht nur reifer an Jahren, sondern auch an Erfahrung. Er mochte vielleicht nicht so häufig Sex haben wie Draco, doch bekanntlich war nicht Quantität von Belang, sondern Qualität.

Zielsicher drückte er Snape an den Schultern in den Sessel und ließ sich dann auf den Knien nieder.

Das Feuer schien sich entschieden zu haben leiser zu flackern, sodass Snape die ohnehin schon unangenehme Situation noch unangenehmer wurde da nun nur noch das Reiben des Stoffes zu hören war, als Draco ihn mehr oder minder auszog.

„Wollen wir nicht mit einem Kuss anfangen?", fragte er, um die quälende Stille zu unterbrechen.

„Ein Kuss gehört nicht zu meinem Repertoire."

Snape wollte ihn daran erinnern, dass er doch keiner seiner Kunden sei, doch sein Drang zur Argumentation wurde augenblicklich hinweggespült, als sich Draco dem Gebiet zwischen seinen Beinen zuwandte.

„Du scheinst genau zu wissen wo du hin willst", sagte Snape etwas perplex.

Draco hatte Snapes Hemd auseinander geschoben und betrachtete die freigelegte Haut, während die eine Hand seinen Hosenknopf öffnete und die andere den Reißverschluss. „Darauf können sie ihren Hintern verwetten, Professor, der, wie ich mit einem nur flüchtigen Blick betrachtet habe, knackig zu sein scheint." Als er ihn dazu noch anzwinkerte, konnte Snape nichts anderes als lachen. „Ich komm mir vor wie ein Teenager", sagte er und keuchte erschrocken auf, als Dracos Zunge in seinen Bauchnabel glitt und dessen Hand ohne Vorwarnung sein pochendes Glied umschloss.

„Verflucht", sagte er hilflos und lehnte den Kopf nach hinten.

Draco grinste. „So schlimm?", fragte er und blickte ihn von unten verführerisch an. „Haben Sie schon einmal mit einem Mann geschlafen?"

Snape nickte während er die langsamen Bewegungen von Dracos Hand genoss.

„Dachte ich's mir doch." Draco zwinkerte. „Mit Lucius zufällig?"

Snape gab nur ein Seufzen von sich.

„Hm", machte Draco, während er Snape so geschickt befriedigte, dass er nicht sofort kam, sich seine Lust aber quälend langsam steigerte. „War das jetzt ein _Ja_ oder ein _Nein_ und somit Ausdruck Ihres Bedauerns?"

„Wieso musst du immer darauf herumhacken?", sagte Snape leise und blickte nun auf ihn herab.

„Vielleicht aus Gewohnheit", entgegnete Draco.

Snape lehnte sich ihm entgegen. „Ich glaube es gibt so einige Angewohnheiten die ich dir abgewöhnen muss."

„Sie können es gern versuchen", raunte Draco und näherte sich seinen Lippen. „Nach dieser Nacht werden Sie an meinen Vater ohnehin nie wieder einen Gedanken verschwenden."

Snape keuchte, als Draco ihn energischer massierte und fasste ihn am Kinn. „Was ist?", fragte er, als Draco den Kopf zur Seite drehte.

„Ich küsse nicht", antwortete Draco knapp. „Halten sie mich für verrückt, aber das ist das letzte bisschen Würde, das ich mir bewahren will."

„Da haben wir eine weitere Angewohnheit. Bei irgendeinem deiner Kunden finde ich das angebracht, aber ich bin nicht irgendwer. Ich bin Severus Snape."

„Ja, das weiß ich", sagte Draco. „Allerdings bin gerade ich derjenige, der Sie in der Hand hat, wenn Sie verstehen was ich meine." Er grinste, als der Atem des Schwarzhaarigen schneller wurde. „Nicht so eilig, Professor. Ich will doch auch noch was davon haben." Er leckte ihm flüchtig über die Spitze und ließ ihn dann los. „Wieso bist du so versessen darauf, dass wir bis zum äußersten gehen?", fragte Snape erhitzt.

„Wieso?", fragte Draco mit einem Lächeln. Dann richtete er sich auf seinen Knien auf, nahm Snapes Hand und führte sie zwischen seine Beine. Snape atmete tief ein, als er Dracos Härte spürte. „Verstehe", sagte er heiser. Er atmete tief durch und stand auf. „Also gut."

Draco erhob sich ebenfalls und ging automatisch zum Bett. Er breitete die Arme aus und umfasste die beiden Bettsäulen, schloss die Augen als Snape nahe hinter ihn trat und eine Hand neckend zwischen seinen Pobacken verschwinden ließ.

„Ich will dir nicht weh tun", sagte er leise, worauf sich Draco augenblicklich bückte und etwas unter der Matratze hervorzog. Snape nutzte dies um sich näher an ihn zu pressen, ihn seine Erektion voll und ganz spüren zu lassen. Draco atmete heftig aus und richtete sich wieder auf.

Snape tauchte seine Finger in das glänzende Gel und glitt dann erneut zwischen seine Pobacken. Seine andere Hand schloss sich fest um Dracos Glied, was dem Malfoy ein erneutes Keuchen entlockte.

„Du hast die Wahl", raunte Snape an seinem Ohr, „entweder du lässt es zu, dass ich dich küsse, oder ich höre genau hier auf!"

Draco überlegte nicht lange. Im selben Moment als Snapes Finger in ihn glitt, tauchte er seine Zunge tief in den Mund des Zaubertränkemeisters.

Beide seufzten leise. Der Kuss begann langsam, neugierig erkundigten sie die Mundhöhle des anderen, wurden mit der Zeit fordernder, leidenschaftlicher.

Draco beugte sich langsam nach unten, als sich ein zweiter Finger in ihn schob. Snape folgte seiner Bewegung, leckte Draco den Rücken entlang bis er an seinem Nacken angekommen war, in den er keuchend hinein biss, als er seine Finger aus Draco zog und nun mit seinem Glied in ihn eindrang.

„Geht es?", fragte er mit stockendem Atem.

Draco streckte den Hals und ein Keuchen entrann seiner Kehle. „Ja … weiter …"

Snape begann langsam sich in ihm zu bewegen, ohne damit aufzuhören seine Rückenmuskeln zu lecken und zu küssen. Mit einem Seufzen zog er sich aus ihm zurück, fasste ihn an der Schulter und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Draco schien etwas überrascht zu sein, schloss jedoch umgehend die Augen, als sich Snape auf ihn legte und erneut in ihn glitt. Dessen Zunge liebkoste nun seine Brustwarzen, tauchte in seinen Bauchnabel und fand ihren Weg automatisch wieder zu seinem Hals, wo der Zaubertränkemeister genüsslich an Dracos Adamsapfel saugte. Der junge Malfoy streckte den Hals, keuchte erstickt, bevor er seine Arme um Snapes Rücken schlang.

Milchiges Mondlicht fiel durch einen Spalt der Vorhänge und warf tänzelnde Schatten von Schneeflocken an die Wand, welche sich mit denen von zwei umschlungenen Körpern vermischten.

„Professor", stöhnte Draco und leckte seinem Lehrer flüchtig übers Kinn, „Ich wusste immer, dass sie hart sein können, aber _so_ hart…"

Snape stöhnte erregt, verfiel jedoch noch in ein keuchendes Lachen. „Nettes Wortspiel, Kleiner."

„Kleiner?", wiederholte Draco und zog Snape am Nacken zu einem innigen Kuss.

Das Feuer im Kamin war längst zu einer bloßen Glut geworden und die Wärme schwand von Minute zu Minute. Kalte Winterluft füllte allmählich das gesamte Zimmer und bildete so einen Kontrast zu den zwei heißen Körpern. Die Kühle sorgte für eine prickelnde Gänsehaut, war für die beiden Männer ein willkommener Grund, sich noch enger aneinanderzuschmiegen.

Dracos Berührungen waren fordernd und leidenschaftlich, seine Küsse dagegen zärtlich, beinahe vorsichtig. Snape nutzte dies um seine Lippen behutsam zu liebkosen, sich aber dennoch stürmischer in ihm zu bewegen und die Bewegung seiner Hand um Dracos Erektion zu beschleunigen. Das leidenschaftliche Keuchen des Malfoys reichte beinahe aus um ihn ohne weiteres kommen zu lassen.

Ein Rabe, in dessen Auge sich das fahle Licht einer Straßenlaterne widerspiegelte, unterbrach seinen Nachtflug um sich auf dem breiten Fensterbrett niederzulassen.

Die Bewegungen der beiden Schatten wurden heftiger. Ein lautes Stöhnen ließ den Vogel zusammenzucken und weiterfliegen.

Snape bäumte sich auf, brachte Draco mit letzter Kraft zum Orgasmus, und sank dann über ihm zusammen. Sofort hing Draco wieder an seinen Lippen, keuchte ihm erschöpft in den Mund und zog die Bettdecke über ihre Körper, als die winzigen Schweißperlen ein kühles Prickeln auslösten.

Die Schatten der Schneeflocken rieselten noch immer auf die ihren herab.

- # -

Draco schlug die Augen auf. Die grünen Vorhänge waren aufgezogen und weiß-graues Licht strömte vom Fenster auf sein Bett, verursachte im ersten Moment einen leichten Druck auf seine Augen. Er vermochte nicht zu sagen wie viel Uhr es war, denn zu dieser Jahreszeit sah der Himmel morgens ebenso aus wie spät am Nachmittag.

„Es ist nach zwölf, falls du gerade überlegst."

Er setzte sich auf und fuhr sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Snape lehnte am Bettpfosten, vollkommen angekleidet und hielt eine Tasse in der Hand aus der es dampfte. „Sollte ich schon längst weg sein, oder woran liegt es, dass du so geschockt bist?", fragte der Zaubertränkemeister.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein, an Ihnen liegt es nicht. Es ist nur so …" Er lachte. „Das ist mir noch nie passiert, dass ich … dass ich danach eingeschlafen bin. Sie wissen schon. Und … es ist Monate her, dass ich … so lang geschlafen hab … nach zwölf sagen Sie?"

Snape blickte auf seine Taschenuhr. „Zwölf Uhr dreiundzwanzig um genau zu sein."

„Unglaublich", sagte Draco verwundert.

„Tut mir leid, hätte ich das gewusst, hätte ich dich geweckt."

„Nein. Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich hab mich lange nicht so erholt gefühlt. Normalerweise … übernachtet niemand bei mir." Draco kratzte sich gähnend an der Schulter. „Die Leute mit denen ich schlafe gehen sofort danach und ich mache in der Regel einen kleinen Spaziergang - mitten in der Nacht - und falle irgendwann, Stunden später in einen unruhigen Schlaf." Er ließ seinen Blick über das zerwühlte Bettlaken schweifen.

„Na dann fühl ich mich jetzt mal geehrt, dass du mich nicht sofort rausgeschmissen hast", sagte Snape und nahm einen Schluck der dampfenden Flüssigkeit in seiner Tasse. „Aber du bist sofort eingeschlafen, wie ein Stein, hast nicht mal gezuckt als ich heute Morgen meinen Arm unter dir vorgezogen hab."

„Ihren Arm?""

„Du lagst darauf."

„Oh …"

„Macht ja nichts."

Draco runzelte die Stirn und betrachtete Snape noch etwas verschlafen. „Seit wann sind Sie auf?"

„Seit einer Stunde ungefähr."

„Und was haben Sie die ganze Zeit gemacht?"

Der Professor zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mich angezogen, dir beim Schlafen zugesehen…"

Draco errötete leicht.

„Sie einer an", schnarrte Snape. „Nach dieser Nacht hätte ich geglaubt es gäbe nichts mehr was dich erröten lässt." Er grinste sanft. „Tee?"

Draco lachte. „Gern."

„Gut, allerdings war das hier die einzige Tasse die ich finden konnte."

„Ich hab nur die eine", sagte Draco in selbstverständlichem Tonfall, immerhin frühstückte er stets allein.

„Dann wirst du warten müssen bis ich ausgetrunken habe."

„Wieso?" Draco schlug die Decke zurück, glitt elegant aus dem Bett und kam auf ihn zu. „Kann doch aus Ihrer trinken." Er nahm Snape die Tasse aus der Hand, trank einen großen Schluck und gab sie ihm zurück. „Ganz schön kalt hier."

Snape betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten und schmunzelte. „Du bist ja auch nackt."

„Wollen Sie mich nicht wärmen?", grinste Draco und trat so nahe an ihn heran, dass er die Körperwärme des Professors durch dessen Kleidung hindurch spüren konnte. Snape schnaufte genüsslich durch die Nase, ließ ihn dann, wie Gott ihn erschaffen hatte, stehen, griff nach Dracos Pullover der noch immer auf dem Boden lag und warf ihn ihm ins Gesicht.

„Deine Unterhose kann ich nicht finden", sagte Snape gut gelaunt.

„Aha, soll ich mir das hier jetzt umbinden?"

„Mach was du willst", entgegnete der Lehrer, „von mir aus kannst du auch bleiben wie du bist, nur dann jammere nicht, dass dir kalt is."

„Vielleicht liegt es gar nicht am Wetter, sondern daran, dass Sie so kühl sind."

Snape grinste. Gemächlichen Schrittes kam er auf den jungen Malfoy zu, schlang seine Arme um dessen Hüfte und zog ihn zu sich.

Draco seufzte überrascht auf als er die Lippen des Lehrers spürte, dessen Zunge, wie sie seine Lippen sanft teilte und in seinen Mund glitt. Er schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss zärtlich.

„Besser?", raunte Snape als er sich von ihm löste. „Ist dir immer noch kalt?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Und Merlin sei Dank, dass ich keine Unterhose anhabe, denn dann würde ich Ihre Hand an meinem Hintern nicht so intensiv spüren." Er grinste und Snape fiel in das Grinsen ein. „Ich geh dann jetzt mal", sagte er, ließ Draco los und griff nach seinem Mantel, der noch immer über der Stuhllehne hing.

„Schon?", sagte Draco und klang zu seiner Überraschung enttäuscht.

„Schon?", wiederholte Snape. „Du hast mich länger bei dir geduldet als sonst jemanden."

„Das zeigt Ihnen doch …" Draco hielt inne.

„Was denn?", fragte Snape während er seinen Mantel zuknöpfte. „Ach und dort ist deine Unterhose. Unter dem Bett. Du musst dich bücken."

Draco grinste breit. „Schon wieder?", feixte er, griff nach seiner Unterhose und schlüpfte hinein. Anschließend streifte er sich seinen Pullover über, ging währenddessen auf Snape zu. „Es war schön", sagte er lächelnd.

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Jetzt fehlt nur noch ein Satz wie: _So was wie mit Ihnen habe ich zuvor noch nie erlebt!_"Er lachte.

Draco lachte auch. Woher sollte Snape wissen, dass es in der Tat so war. Er sagte nichts, sondern fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein glattes Haar. Dann ließ er klirrend etwas in Snapes Manteltasche fallen.

„Ich will Ihr Geld nicht", sagte er auf Snapes überraschtes Gesicht hin.

„Ich hab es dir ja auch für etwas anderes gegeben."

„Ich weiß. Ich sollte mir den Freier für heute Nacht sparen. Das habe ich."

„Dann nimm das Geld und spar ihn dir für die nächste Nacht."

„Es geht auch noch einfacher, Sie kommen jede Nacht, dann spar ich mir die Freier und Sie sich das Geld."

Snape lachte und ging zur Tür.

„Das war mein Ernst", sagte Draco und versuchte sein Grinsen aufrecht zu erhalten, auch wenn er sich nicht wirklich danach fühlte.

„Draco, für solche Spielchen bin ich zu alt", erwiderte Snape. Er legte seine Hand auf die Türklinke.

„Bekomme ich denn nicht wenigstens einen Abschiedskuss, Professor?", fragte Draco und legte den Kopf schief.

Snape schmunzelte. „Na dann komm her."

Mit einem Lächeln ging Draco zu ihm und legte seine Hände an Snapes Brust.

Sie küssten sich.

Dann betrachtete Snape das Gesicht des Malfoys. „Und wir haben miteinander geschlafen. Du kannst mich Severus nennen."

„Severus", wiederholte Draco und nickte, seinen Dank ausdrückend, leicht mit dem Kopf.

Snape öffnete die Tür, blickte noch einmal kurz über die Schulter zu Draco zurück und verschwand dann mit dumpfen Schritten im Gang.

Draco hob die Hand zum Gruß, als Snape es schon nicht mehr sehen konnte. Er schloss die Tür und lehnte sich tief ausatmend dagegen.

Das Feuer im Kamin brannte bereits, Snape musste es entzündet haben. Das Geld lag wieder auf dem Tisch, daneben die Tasse aus der sie getrunken hatten. Das Geld ließ er unberührt, nahm dafür die Tasse in die Hand und nahm einen Schluck. Der Tee darin war bereits kalt.

Dieser Morgen war so anders, fand er. Er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, wann er das letzte mal aufgewacht war ohne allein zu sein. Er hatte vergessen was für ein Gefühl das war. Wie angenehm es war. Er fragte sich gerade auch, ob ihm überhaupt schon mal jemand beim Schlafen zugesehen hatte.

Draco ging fröstelnd zum Fenster um es schließen und hielt inne als er den Schwarzhaarigen entdeckte. Er krempelte den Rollkragen an seinem Pullover nach oben, lehnte sich dann aus dem Fenster und piff. „Wohin des Wegs Gentleman?", rief er.

Snape blieb stehen und blickte nach oben. „Blamier mich nicht. Zieh dir lieber eine Hose an, sonst erkältest du dich noch."

Draco lachte, blickte seinem ehemaligen Lehrer hinterher und schloss das Fenster. Es hatte wieder begonnen zu schneien.

- # -

Snape trat ins Freie und atmete tief ein. Die Luft war so kalt, dass sie für einen kurzen Moment ein leichtes Stechen in seiner Lunge auslöste. Nebenbei sog er einen angenehmen Duft ein, der irgendwie immer noch an ihm klebte. Dracos Duft. Vermischt mit dem Geruch des Tees, des Kamins und eine dezente Spur von Schweiß. Ein anzügliches Schmunzeln breitete sich in seinen Mundwinkeln aus, welches er nicht ganz zu verbergen vermochte.

„Wohin des Wegs, Gentleman?", rief plötzlich eine Stimme über ihm.

Snape blieb stehen. Er hob eine Augenbraue und blickte sich um. Er konnte von Glück reden, dass die Gasse noch so gut wie ausgestorben war. Langsam drehte er den Kopf und blickte zu dem Fenster aus dem Draco ihm entgegengrinste.

„Blamier mich nicht", sagte er gelangweilt. „Zieh dir lieber eine Hose an, sonst erkältest du dich noch."

Dracos Lachen war das letzte was er hörte, bevor er seinen Weg fortsetzte. Der Schnee unter seinen Füßen knirschte. Er klappte den Kragen seines Mantels nach oben und kniff die Augen leicht zusammen, als der Schneefall dichter wurde. Mit jedem weiteren Schritt ließ er die Nokturngasse hinter sich, näherte sich stattdessen dem Waldweg, an dem ihn drei große, schwarze Vögel krächzend Willkommen hießen. Snape blieb erneut stehen und blickte stutzend auf die Raben herab, welche sich sogleich mit kräftigen Flügelschlägen in die Lüfte schwangen. Nur Eine blieb im Schnee hocken, den Kopf schief gelegt und blickte Snape unschlüssig aus ihren glänzenden Augen an. Der Zaubertränkemeister hob seine Augenbrauen, schnaufte kurz durch die Nase und setzte seinen Weg fort, bis er nur noch einen schwarzen Fleck in blendendem Weiß darstellte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
